vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wolverine (Marvel Comics)
Summary Wolverine is a fictional character, a superhero that appears in comic books published by Marvel Comics. Born James Howlett and commonly known as Logan, Wolverine is a mutant who possesses animal-keen senses, enhanced physical capabilities, and a healing factor. He has been depicted variously as a member of the X-Men, Alpha Flight, and the Avengers. The character first appeared in the last panel of The Incredible Hulk #180, with his first full appearance in #181 (cover-dated Nov. 1974). He was created by writer Len Wein and Marvel art director John Romita, Sr., who designed the character, and was first drawn for publication by Herb Trimpe. Wolverine then joined a revamped version of the superhero team the X-Men, where eventually writer Chris Claremont and artist-writer John Byrne would play significant roles in the character's development. Artist Frank Miller collaborated with Claremont and helped to revise the character with a four-part eponymous limited series from September to December 1982 in which Wolverine's catchphrase, "I'm the best there is at what I do, but what I do best isn't very nice," debuted. Wolverine was typical of the many tough antiheroes that emerged in American popular culture after the Vietnam War; his willingness to use deadly force and his brooding nature became standard characteristics for comic book anti-heroes by the end of the 1980s. As a result, the character became a fan favorite of the increasingly popular X-Men franchise. Wolverine has been featured in his own solo comic since 1988. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Wolverine, James Howlett, Logan Origin: Marvel Comics, The Incredible Hulk #180 Gender: Male Age: Around 130's at the time of his death Classification: Human Mutant, Military Experiment, X-Man, Avenger Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, agility, stamina, enhanced senses (including night vision, animal-like sense of smell, higher range of hearing, etc.), regeneration (at least low-mid, mid-high and even better showings do exist), immortality (types 1 and 3), resistant to most known diseases and poisons, Adamantium skeleton and retractable claws, resistance to telepathy, skilled martial artist and master of many forms of armed and unarmed combat, can enter into a berserker rage where he attacks randomly on instinct and is even more resistant to telepathy, can duel Death for the right to return to his body when he is killed, weather adaptation Attack Potency: At least Building level, (Adamantium claws can cut through nearly anything with enough force, due to his countless feats; such as destroying the entire militia Groups in heavily fortified locations, taking down numerous Sentinels, etc.) Speed: Likely Subsonic movement speed Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 Striking Strength: At least Class MJ+, potentially much higher (his Adamantium claws can cut through many things) Durability: At least Large Building level (took a massive explosion, higher level showings exist), his Adamantium skeleton can take Star Level power. Stamina: Massively superhuman (can fight for several days without stopping, can hold his breath for 6 minutes, etc.) Range: Extended melee range with his claws Standard Equipment: Murasama (His sword) Intelligence: Wolverine is considered the top covert ops agent in the world, mastery of dozens of different martial arts styles. Intimate knowledge of pressure points and human anatomy, Decades of combat experience against all types of international and intergalactic opponents, acute combat reflexes, with a expert knowledge of dozens of languages and world cultures. Weaknesses: Carbonadium can weaken his healing factor, his metal skeleton makes him susceptible to electricity and magnetism-based attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Berserker Rage:' Triggered by a fierce battle, Wolverine enters a feral state where he attacks like a wild animal, and becomes more resistant to telepathy. '-Fastball Special:' Usually Colossus (though any Strong Man/Woman will do) picks up Wolverine and hurls him like a baseball, claws forward at a distant enemy or crowd. Other: This profile only covers the 616 Marvel Comics version of Wolverine and before he lost his regeneration. Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Other Notable Victories: -Kimimaro (Naruto) - Kimimaro Profile -Baraka (Mortal Kombat) - Baraka Profile Notable Losses: -Ciel (Tsukihime) - Ciel Profile -Lancer (Fate/Stay Night) - Lancer Profile -Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) - Spidey Profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Mutant Category:Humans Category:Berserkers Category:Protagonists Category:Anti-heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Warriors Category:Male Characters Category:Mutants (Marvel) Category:Immortals Category:X-Men Category:Tier 8 Category:Avengers Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Iconic Characters Category:Martial Artists